Sick Day
by PhantomFandom13
Summary: Saniwa Sakit, apa yang akan terjadi? MikaNba, KogiNaki, Hint of IchiTsuru. (Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu bukan milik saya, dikalau milik saya, bakalan lebih banyak fan-service nya))


Hey-ho!

Author zombie balik lagi~

Ternyata author ketagihan buat TKRB fanfic :3 apaplah daya jika ide terus berjatuhan :")))

Enjoy~

.

.

.

Kejadian aneh terjadi saat sang Saniwa jatuh sakit.

.

.

.

Kedua matanya terbuka tanpa ada peringatan, dilihatnya sekeliling ruangan yang ia tempati.

Ada Ishikirimaru yang masih tertidur pulas, Imanotsurugi yang entah bagaimana bisa sampai menggunakan dada Iwatooshi sebagai bantal, sang _Naginata_ hanya memeluk si _Tantou_ dengan wajah puas, dan sesuatu sepertinya menampakkan diri dari balik selimut Kogitsunemaru.

Tunggu...

Kedua mata heterochromnya melebar.

'APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN DI KAMAR SANJOU?!"

.

.

.

Seorang _Saniwa_ memiliki kekuatan untuk memberikan wujud manusia untuk pedang yang ia dapatkan, tapi Konnosuke lupa memberitahu bahwa seorang _Saniwa_ juga memiliki kontrol atas _Citadel_ dan semua yang hidup di dalamnya.

Dan jika si _Saniwa_ jatuh sakit, kekacauan tidak bisa dipungkiri ataupun dijauhi.

.

.

.

" _ **Kyoudai**_!"

" **Gyaaaaa!"**

" **Apa yang terjadi!?"**

" **Kenapa aku jadi perempuan?!"**

" **Ini apa?!"**

" **Kyaaaaaa! Naki-** _ **nii**_ **punya ekor! Dan telinga rubah! Yagen! Ambil fotonya!"**

Ahahaha...kekacauan sudah dimulai...

.

.

.

Sepasang peridot itu menatap kedua bersaudara Kunihiro dengan tatapan penuh makna.

Horikawa jelas-jelas tidak senang akan kejadian ini, sementara Yamabushi terlihat bingung dan takut untuk ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

Terlalu banyak keajaiban yang pernah terjadi di _Citadel_ ini.

"...jadi, dimana atau menjadi _siapa kyoudai_?" tanya Horikawa, entah di lempar untuk siapa, tapi orang yang menggunakan tubuh sang _Uchigatana_ yang di maksud paham apa maksud nada yang Horikawa gunakan.

 **Thud! Thud! Thud!**

"Hahaha~ entahlah," jawabnya dengan senyuman penuh makna. "Tapi yang jelas, dia akan sampai dalam waktu kurang dari 3 detik." Ditunjukan tiga jari untuk memastikan prediksinya.

Dan dia benar.

Srak! Thud!

Mikazuki masuk dengan wajah merah padam dan terlihat kebingungan.

" _Kyoudai!_ Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa aku ada di tubuh Mikazuki?!"

Horikawa ternganga dan Yamabushi tersedak air ludahnya sendiri.

Yang ada di tubuh Yamanbagiri hanya tertawa.

Mengeluarkan tawa khas _Tenka Goken_ terindah, Mikazuki Munechika.

"Hahaha~ kau terlihat cantik, Yamanbagiri," Goda si pirang dengan seringai kecil. "Dan aku tidak keberatan dengan _skin-ship_ ini~"

Melihat dirinya sendiri memerah karena malu cukup aneh, tapi apalah daya jika dia menikmati berada ditubuh sang _Uchigatana_ tempaan Horikawa Kunihiro ini.

"...ka...kakek meSUM!"

Tawa khas Mikazuki dengan suara Yamanbagiri cukup...menghipnotis.

Yamanbagiri memang harus sering tertawa.

.

.

.

Kurang dari 1 jam kemudian, seluruh _Toudan_ di kumpulkan di halaman utama untuk membahas keanehan yang sedang terjadi.

"Aruji _sakit_?!"

"Tumben."

Plak!

"Oi! Aku ini wanita sekarang! Jangan seenaknya mukul!" Geram Tsurumaru yang sebenarnya sangat membenci tubuhnya yang baru.

Dadanya terasa aneh, dan yang dibawah seperti ada yang hilang.

Ichigo juga tidak berhenti menatapnya, ditambah lagi si Houchou yang langsung menempel kepadanya.

Sebenarnya banyak yang menatap, tapi tatapan Ichigo yang paling membuatnya risih.

Seakan Ichigo berusaha untuk melihat tembus pakaiannya.

Menyebalkan sekali..

"Wanita atau bukan, jangan seenaknya alas bicara," ketus Hachisuka, pelaku penganiaya Bangau setempat. "Justru itu, karena sekarang kau menjadi wanita, harus bersikap lebih elegan dan berwibawa."

Haaahh...

Tsurumaru memutar bola matanya.

'Persetan dengan Gender dan pribadi yang menawan, lebih bermain bersama para _Tantou_.'

"Aruji sakit apa?"

Yagen dan Hasebe mengehela nafas panjang.

"...masuk angin lagi...?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari Mikazuki yang menggunakan jubah kotor Yamanbagiri, alhasil, semua mata tertuju kearahnya.

Hasebe menatap _Tenka Goken_ tersebut dengan tampang dinding.

"...Yamanbagiri...?"

'Mikazuki' mengangguk pelan.

"Hahaha~ kami bertukar jiwa~!" tangan lebih ramping merangkul pinggang Mikazuki. "Bukankah itu unik~" Senyuman terang dilontarkan oleh wajah yang biasanya murung, yang berhasil membuat beberapa terpana.

Horikawa menangis didekapkan Izuminokami sebab ia tidak dapat menyakiti Mikazuki karena kekacauan ini.

Izuminokami terlihat kaku mencoba menenangkan tertua Kunihiro sekaligus partnernya itu.

"... _Taishou_ demam," jawab Yagen, sebelum ia sadar akan sesuatu. " _Taishou_ pernah sakit sebelumnya?"

"...iya..." jawaban itu berhasil membuat Hasebe shock ringan. "...kekacauan ini cukup parah...seberapa tinggi demamnya, Yagen?"

"Tidak mencapai 39°, tapi dia sempat berhalusinasi," jawab Yagen dengan sigap. "Aku bisa membuatkan beberapa ramuan obat, tapi harus ada yang bisa memantau _Taishou_ 24 jam non-stop,"

"Aku akan-!"

"Tidak," potong Yamanbagiri yang ada di tubuh Mikazuki. "Kau harus memastikan yang lain baik-baik saja dan melakukan pekerjaan seperti biasa, Oodenta dapat menemani Yagen, dan Tonbokiri bisa membantu membawa barang yang Yagen perlukan, Mitsusada yang akan memantau jam makan Aruji, Hirano dapat meramu teh setiap 4-5 jam sekali, Konnosuke tolong lapor ke Pemerintah Waktu dan cepat, dan yang memantau Aruji adalah-"

"Kau,"

"Shishiou."

Shishiou mengerjapkan matanya, sadar bahwa sosok Kapten Yamanbagiri dengan frontal menghiraukan sosok _Tenka Goken_.

"Shishiou?"

Sang _Tachi_ menghela nafas pelan seraya mengangguk.

"Baik, kapten."

Sosok bertudung itu mengangguk, sebelum kembali menatap Hasebe.

"Ada protes?"

Sesaat tidak ada yang berucap apa-apa, semua masih tercengang mendengarkan nada pemimpin yang jelas sangat jarang didengar dari sosok Mikazuki maupun Yamanbagiri.

Sampai pada akhirnya,

"Tidak, pak," jawab Yagen, seringai kecil terukir di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, aku dan yang lain akan pergi sekarang."

"Hati-hati di jalan..."

Yagen melambai seraya melangkah pergi.

Dia harus cepat, atau semua akan menjadi tambah kacau.

.

.

.

"Yamanbagiri- _kun~"_

"Menjauhlah dariku!"

Nakigitsune hanya menonton adegan kejar-kejaran MikaNba yang cukup..menghibur.

"Apa kau tidak risih?"

"Tidak."

Mata Nakigitsune masih memperhatikan aksi kejar-kejaraan yang ada di hadapannya.

"...apa kau ingin berburu?"

Pertanyaan frontal dari Kogitsunemaru yang mengalami masalah yang sama membuat Nakigitsune berhenti sejenak.

"...tangkap aku jika kau bisa." Bisik Nakigitsune dengan seringai kecil sebelum ia beranjak dan lari menjauhi kekasihnya itu.

"Heh, kau akan menyesal saat aku menangkapmu, Nakigitsune!"

.

.

.

Aneh rasanya melihat kekacauan ini.

Apalagi lagi merasakannya.

Tsurumaru mulai merasa kesal.

Plak!

"Ow!" Ichigo mendapatkan hadiah sebuah sandal dari Tsurumaru yang telak menghantam wajah tampannya.

"Berhentilah menatap! Pangeran mesum!" geram Tasurumaru, beranjak untuk mengambil sandalnya kembali. "Sana! Petik tomat untuk Mitsu-bou!"

Ichigo malah makin menatap Tsurumaru.

"..."

Mata Tsurumaru melebar saat satu sentuhan terasa di dadanya.

Plak! Plak!

"MIKAZUKI! ISHIKIRIMARU! KOGITSUNEMARU! IMANOTSURUGI! IWATOOSHI!"

Buuk!

Tsurumaru lari, menjauhi Ichigo yang telah tumbang babak belur di ladang lobak.

Para saksi mata di TKP tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

.

.

.

"Ichigo melalukan apa?!"

"Gahahaha! Dimana dia sekarang?!"

Tsurumaru menemukan tiga dari lima pedang Sanjou berada di teras timur, sedang menyaksikan aksi kejar-kejaran MikaNba dan fakta KogiNaki lagi main petak-umpet.

"Oi! Mikazuki! Mantan suami loe nyentuh Tsuru!" sahutan Imano telak membuat Mikazuki yang ada di tubuh Yamanbagiri tersandung dan terjatuh.

"Apa?! Lelaki biadab!" geramnya. "Manba-chan, tolong temani Tsuru. Kalian semua, mari mencincang stroberi!"

Mikazuki kumat, dan Yamanbagiri hanya menatap tubuhnya serta para Sanjou pergi entah kemana.

"...Aku baru tau Ichigo itu..."

"Jangan tertipu dengan tampang dan tutur katanya, Yaman," Ujar Nakigitsune yang telah berhasil lepas dari cengkeraman sang terkasih. "Dan Tsuru _-san,_ semoga berhasil." Diberinya jempol kearah Tsurumaru, sebelum Nakigitsune pergi dengan niat untuk mencari tempat persembunyian lain.

"...Makasih garemnya, Naki..."

.

.

.

Horikawa berharap Yagen cepat dapat menyembuhkan sang _Saniwa_ , karena dirinya tidak kuat untuk melihat jiwa adiknya berada di tubuh Mikazuki.

Ini bahkan belum makan siang.

Gusti, sampai kapan dia harus menahan diri?!

" _ **Ichigo Hitofuri! Kau akan mati ditanganku karena telah menodai Tsuru!"**_

Suara adiknya, tapi bukan pengucapnya.

Horikawa mengintip dari dapur dan mendapati tubuh sang adik dibalut pakaian kemeja putih dan celana abu-abu yang biasanya Yamanbagiri kenakan saat tidak ada tugas, berlari menuju ladang.

Oh, dan para pedang Sanjou yang lain berada tepat di belakangnya.

Penampakan yang cukup aneh.

"Kenapa dengan...Mikazuki _-san_?" tanya Mitausada yang ikutan mengintip.

"...dia bicara soal Ichigo- _san_ telah menodai Tsurumaru- _san.._ " jawab Horikaw pelan, yang sebenarnya masih bingung akan semua situasi kacau balau ini.

Mitsusada tersenak kaget.

"Apa?!" pekik chef ternama se- _Citadel_. "Horikawa- _kun_ , aku serahkan dapur ini kepadamu!"

"E-eehhh?! Mitsusada- _san_!"

Ya Gusti, maksudnya apa?!

Dan tu orang mau kemana?!

Horikawa mulai lelah hayati.

Dan ini belum siANG?!

.

.

.

Ichigo harus masuk perbaikan selama hampir 10 jam.

.

.

.

"Gimana keadaan Aruji, Shishiou- _san_?"

Shishiou menghela nafas panjang.

"Mengigau lagi," jawabnya kepada Gokotai yang telah menawarkan diri untuk membawakan makan siang. "Kau tidak makan?" tanyanya.

Gokoti menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku sudah-!?"

Pop!

Mata Shihiou melebar.

Pop!

Mata Gokotai juga ikut melebar.

"Te...telingamu!"

.

.

.

"...ini maksudnya apa?"

"Kita bertukar jiwa seperti Mikazuki dan Yamanbagiri, pinter!"

Pengen rasanya Kashuu nyepak kepala Yamato, tapi apalah daya jika itu hanya akan menyakiti tampang unyunya.

"Sampai kau merusak kuku atau penampilanku, kau akan mati, Yasusada..."

"...kuteknya tergores..."

"..."

"..."

"...kau akan mati di tanganku! ORA! ORA! ORA!"

"Tu-tunggu! Gyaaaa! Seseorang tolong!?"

.

.

.

"Y-YAMANBAGIRI-SAN!"

Yamanbagiri menoleh, dan semua kata-kata yang ingin ia keluarkan terhenti di tenggorokannya.

"...Gokotai makin imut dengan telinga dan ekor barunya..."

'Anak gue woi!'

Yamanbagiri pengen buat sate bangau.

.

.

.

Kekacauan makin menjadi-jadi. Hasebe semakin bingung, ditambah belum ada kabar dari Yagen dan yang lain.

Hasebe serasa ingin mati saja.

"Huhuhu~ supaya gak stress, biar aku buka baju~"

Hasebe balik kanan, dan tancap gas menjauh dari _stripper_ _Citadel_ itu.

"Huhuhu...kejam..."

.

.

.

Yagen akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan semua bahan yang dia butuhkan dengan bantuan Oodenta dan Tonbokiri.

Pop!

Semuanya terasa terhenti.

Yagen menyentuh kepalanya.

Matanya melebar seperti Oodenta dan Tonbokiri.

"... _sial_.."

Mereka harus cepat!

.

.

.

Makan malam tiba, dan semakin banyak hal ajaib bermunculan.

Bahkan semakin parah.

Contoh; Mitsusada dan Ookurikara bertukar jiwa, para _Tantou_ dan Shishiou punya telinga dan ekor hewan, rambut Horikawa memanjang dengan sendirinya(membuat Izumi galau dn merindu/apaan sih/), bahkan sampe Sengo, Yamabushi, Juzumaru, Kousetsu, dan Iwatooshi berubah jadi anak kecil.

Ya Gusti...

"Yagen belom pulang?"

Seakan di panggil, Yagen dan pembantunya menampakkan diri.

"Kami-apa yang terjadi!?" tanya Tonbokiri yang kagetnya setengah mati.

"Tonbo!" si kecil Sengo berlari kearah sang _Yari_.

Tonbokiri pucat pasih.

"Aku akan berikan ini pada _Taishou_! Permisi!"

"... _Kyoudai,_ apa Aruji- _dono_ akan sembuh?"

Bukan hanya tubuh, tapi usia dan perilaku juga berubah.

Yamanbagiri serasa ingin mati.

"Pasti sembuh. Ayo habiskan makananmu, _kyoudai."_

 _._

.

.

Ternyata, keesokan paginya masih banyak kekacauan.

" **Gyaaaaaaaa!"**

" **Kyaaaaaa!"**

" **Menjaulah dariku! Kau rubah genit!"**

" **Kyaaaaahahahaaha! Jirou-nee! Jirou-nee! Lihat! Aku perempuan!"**

" **Sama!"**

Jadi apa ni _Citadel.._

.

.

.

"Hahahaha! Aku tinggi!"

Mata Ichigo melebar saat melihat adik-adiknya sudah setinggi dan terlihat lebih dewasa.

Ditambah dengan tubuh perempuan Midare.

Ichigo jatuh keatas lantai tatami.

" **Ichi-** _ **nii**_!"

.

.

.

Beberapa _Toudan_ bernasib sama seperti Tsurumaru, contohnya Midare, Jiroutachi, Nikkari, Horikawa, Honebami, Souza, Kasen, Nakigitsune, Hizamaru, dan Hachisuka.

Ada juga yang punya telinga dan ekor binatang, contohnya : Para _Tantou_ tanpa terkecuali, Kikkou, Monoyoshi, Mutsunokami, Higekiri, Izuminokami, dan Sohaya.

Ada juga yang tambah besar, contohnya para _Tantou_ dan Hotarumaru.

Yang jadi kecil: Iwatooshi, Ishikirimaru, Taroutachi, Otegine, dan Akashi.

Ya ampun, Yamanbagiri serasa pengen ngikut Oodenta ke ruang penyimpanan..

Cepatlah sembuh _Aruji_...

.

.

.

"Kita punya masalah," ujar Hasebe yang belom terjadi apa-apa kepadanya.

"Kehabisan sampo lagi?" tanya Yamanbagiri yang masih mendiami tubuh Mikazuki.

Para Lima pedang awal sedang mengadakan rapat dengan Hasebe tentang masalah yang melanda _Citadel_ ini.

"Jangan lihat aku," elak Hachisuka. "Tapi tidak, aku sudah ngecek tadi pagi."

Hasebe menghela nafas panjang.

"Bukan itu, tapi..."

.

.

.

Brak!

"Aku mohon maaf!"

Yamanbagiri memberikan tatapan kosong kearah Saniwa yang ternyata sudah sehat berkat ramuan obat Yagen.

"Tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana ini bisa terjadi!"

"Aruji..."

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu! Semuanya semakin parah! Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf! Yamanbagiri!"

"...Aruji..."

"Mungkin ada cara-!

" **Aruji! Dengerin anakmu sebentar!"**

Sang Saniwa bungkam seribu kata, mata melebar dan tertuju kearah pedang pertamanya.

"...mungkin aku bisa membantu..."

Hening...

Sang Saniwa ternganga sebelum bangkit, dan memeluk tubuh yang dikenakan Yamanbagiri saat itu dengab erat.

"Terima kasih banyak, anakku!"

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, semua kembali normal.

 _Well_ , se-normal mungkin.

Karena jujur, gak pernah ada yang normal di _Citadel_ ini.

" _Mikazuki-san~ aku mau bicara sebentar~"_

Seperti Mikazuki yang harus menyelamatkan diri dari amukan Horikawa, selain itu juga harus menikam Ichigo karena sudah melakukan perbuatan asusila terhadap Tsurumaru-biarpun si Bangau bukan perempuan lagi.

" _Kembali kemari! Rubah jadi-jadian!"_

Dan Kogitsunemaru harus berhasil lolos dari perburuan oleh seluruh Klan Awataguchi atau dia akan kehilangan 'bulu' indahnya-alias di botakin.

"Kakaka! Matilah kau! Kakek!"

" _Ampuni aku!"_

.

.

.

XDDDD Random! Random! Sampe bingung dengan alurnya sendiri :"(( :I

Ngereceh di hari minggu/plak/

Kemana humorku?! Apa terkuras habis buat ff multi-chapter kemaren?! TT_TT

AH, yasu(sa)dahlah, penulis amatir mau gimana lagi/suara ombak dan burung camar di background/

Sampai jumpa lain waktu~

Ja ne~


End file.
